


Hamilton Prompts, Bitches

by My_Content_Is_Trash (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Hamilton Prompts, M/M, No Smut, and jamilton, any thing bitches, except smut, fite me, i hate jamilton, im a smol angry bisexual, jamilton will burn in hell, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_Content_Is_Trash
Summary: Jefferson was extremely protective of his boyfriend. James kind of hated it and loved it at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

ok bitches this is what we gonna do.

 

so i want to write more (scratches out) any hamilton fanfiction

but I have bad/no ideas.

 

you know what that means bitch.

 

prompts. give me fucking prompts bitches.

 

 

sorry for sounding aggressive I just really love life.

 

please help me 

 

I love you guys!

 

~~My_Content_is_Trash

(ps no smut)

(pps any ships)

(ppps any au but u might have to explain it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson was extremely protective of his boyfriend. James kind of hated it and loved it at the same time.

“You are not going over there. I won’t let you go off to the dorm of his royal gayness.” Thomas said in a voice that was meant to be firm but was, in actuality very pleading.

“It's just for a school project, there’s no reason to get so worked up. Besides, we’re both bottoms.” James tried to hide his giggle as Thomas blushed furiously.

“Fine, but if Hamilton texts me I’m marching over there to murder John Laurens.”

James rolled his eyes before standing on his tiptoes to kiss Jefferson. 

“If I’m not back by five, you are allowed to march over there. Just no murdering John Laurens.” and before Thomas could say anything else, James walked out the door.

~~~

“WHAT?”

“Alex please, it’s only James Madison.”

“The boyfriend of my arch-enemy?!”

“Alex, normal people don’t have arch-enemies.”

“Well, it’s a damn good thing that I’m not normal!” Alex was almost hysteric at this point.

“Hey, love, you need to get out of the house. Blow off some steam.”

“You expect me to blow off some steam while you’re in here getting a blow-job from James Madison?”

“‘Lex, it’s a school project.”

“Sure. you know what? I’m not gonna deal with this shit right now. I’m going to get some coffee.”

“See you soon, love,” John kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and pushed him out the door, “and remember no more than three cups. You don’t want a repeat of… last time.”

~~~

MacaroniKing: Hamilton

GaydotHam: what do you want, asshole?

MacaroniKing: tell your boyfriend to leave my boyfriend alone

GaydotHam: please use proper punctuation when attempting conversation with me, Jefferson.

MacaroniKing: Fuck you, Hamilton

~~~

“Y’know, I never knew that turtles were this interesting. I mean, who knew that they can breathe through their butts!”

“Me! But… no pun intended… I don't think that we should include that in our project.”

“Gosh, I still can’t believe that Thomas thought that I was coming over here to have sex with you.”

“Alex thought the same thing!”

“How can we get back at them?”

“How about us…” John whispered the plan in his ear.

“I like the way you think, Laurens.”

~~~

Thomas was not happy when the clock struck five and James wasn’t home. He decided to take matters into his own hands and march over there. Unfortunately, for him and Alex, they bumped into each other on the way there.

“Oh, if it isn’t Jefferson, the magenta loving dickbag.”

“Hamilton, fuck off. I think our boyfriends might actually be having sex.”

“Shit.” was all he got out before they both started running.

“Wait,” Jefferson whispered before Hamilton could open the door, “we should listen in on their conversation before we just barge in.”

“I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but that’s a pretty good idea.”

Thomas pushed his ear up to the door, gasping in horror as he heard James moan.

“Oh, John, more please!” James gasped.

“James, babe, you’re so tight. Are you sure that you’re not a virgin?” John could barely conceal his laughter.

“That little bitch,” Thomas whispered.

“What?” Alex stared at him in fear.

“They are doing it,” he replied.

“That's it!” Hamilton pushed open the door, shocked to see…

James and John sitting on the couch, still fully clothed and giggling like they were mad.

“We got you!” James shouted.

“Jefferson, I fucking hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual, Hamilton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long!


End file.
